Angry Grandpas Adventures With Kirari Super Live
Join Angry Grandpa and His Friends as they visit Sailor Moon and Her Friends and save the Day Story A narrator says that the Dark Kingdom works to steal energy from humans and take over the Earth; their only opposition is the Sailor Senshi. As an instrumental version of "Kirari*Sailor Dream!" plays, five dancers dressed as the Senshi perform amidst colored lights, lasers, and fog as Angry Grandpa and his friends cheer for Them. Usagi with Rocket Racon comes out on stage against a backdrop of the Azabu-Juuban subway station, calling Luna's name. Her phone rings, and when she answers it, Ami is on the other end to chide her for being late. Usagi rushes off frantically. Rei, Makoto, and Ami come out on stage against the backdrop of the Ginza station, as Ami tells them Usagi got the time mixed up and is on her way. The three of them discuss whether or not they should just go on without her, to teach her a lesson. Minako comes out and wonders why they're standing around; when they tell her Usagi is late, she says they can't keep the fans waiting, so they need to get started. Usagi finally arrives and finds the others gone. She tries to call them, but for one reason or another her call won't go through. She finally notices the audience and greets them, asking if they saw her friends. She shows off her pink-and-white outfit, telling them that she got it especially to wear to Yomiuri Hall, where she will be performing a live concert. After getting directions from the audience, she rushes off again. Usagi wanders back out onto the stage (which now has the scenery for the show) but still doesn't see her friends. When they join her on the stage, she is relieved that she didn't end up in the wrong place. Rei chides her for being late, but Usagi shushes her and pulls out special microphones from her basket and hands them to each girl; each microphone has a bow the same color as the bow on their sailor fuku. When Usagi reaches Minako, she is especially delighted to see her, and provides a microphone for her as well. Ami asks the others if they've noticed they're in front of an audience, and the girls wave. Minako announces that they're now ready and orders the music to start. As a group, the girls all perform "C'est la Vie." When the song is over, they greet the audience and Angry Grandpa and his Team and thank them for coming, and all the children and The Team in the audience excitedly respond. The girls then introduce themselves one by one, and announce the official start of the show. Next, Ami and Rei perform "Sakura Fubuki," with Ron Burgundy and Groot followed by Makoto and Usagi performing "Here We Go!" With Columbia. Makoto, Minako, and Rei sing "Katagoshi ni Kinsei"With Pippin and Sasuke then Minako, Ami, and Usagi perform "Romance" With Bilbo Baggins. After the girls leave the stage, Kunzite emerges in front of the stage, saying that he can feel a large amount of energy in the theater today. He orders Jadeite and Nephrite to come out, and they appear in the back of the theater, though annoyed at being ordered around by him. The three Shitennou think that if they gather all the energy in the theater, Queen Beryl and Maleficent will be pleased. Nephrite senses something unusual, though, and wonders if the Silver Crystal is present. Kunzite suggests that Sailor Moon and Her Team might be there, and the three Shitennou start asking various audience and angry grandpa adventures series members if they know where she is. They are interrupted by the sound of Zoisite's piano, and he appears on stage with a small red toy piano. He rises to his feet, saying that the Princess is a threat to their Master, and therefore he must destroy her. He introduces the four of them to the audience, and orders everyone to obey. Kunzite says that the Sailor Senshi are somewhere in the theater, so they will hide and wait for them to show up. He tells the audience not to warn the Senshi that they are there, and the children yell out their refusal. Kunzite becomes angry and orders Nephrite to take one of the audience members hostage. Nephrite's first target bursts into tears and refuses to go with him and Tourttes Guy said No, so he grabs another little girl and angry grandpa and Star Lord Appears and say No ; as he does, though, Tuxedo Mask arrives and tells him to stop. Tuxedo Mask says that he will protect the people in the theater, and fights the Shitennou, even using an unnamed energy attack against them. The Shitennou retreat, and Tuxedo Mask announces that he will watch over all the fans who have collected to watch the special live event, then departs again. Human Luna wanders out on stage, wondering where the girls are, because they were supposed to be practicing their Senshi skills. She is briefly distracted by a ball bouncing past, then pauses to greet the audience. Luna then orders the music to start, and she and a group of children dressed in Senshi costumes and carrying Sailor Star Tambourines and Disney Princess perform "Sweet Little Resistance." After the song ends, Luna waves good-bye to her new friends, unaware that Jadeite is sneaking up on her. Despite the audience yelling out a warning, she is caught by surprise and captured by the Shitennou. Sae comes out on stage, saying that Luna was just captured and wondering where the Sailor Senshi are. She introduces herself and tries to call to the Senshi, but they don't answer, so she says she will need to sing to get their attention. After she sings "Kirari*Sailor Dream!," Luna transforms into Sailor Luna and tries to fight off the Shitennou with her fan until Tuxedo Mask arrives to save her. He is overwhelmed by Kunzite's attack, though, and only saved when the girls finally appear and transform into their Senshi forms. The Senshi and the Shitennou fight, and the Shitennou mock their opponents' weak powers. The Senshi then combine their powers and use Moonlight Attractive Attack to drive their enemies away, then thank the audience, saying that their cheering voices were what let them win the fight. The five of them perform "Friend" as thanks, then bid farewell to the audience, thanking them for coming. The Senshi start to sing "Kirari*Sailor Dream!" along with the audience and the team dance together, and partway through the song they are joined on stage by Sae and Sailor Luna. Tuxedo Mask and the Shitennou then come out as well, and with the entire cast lined up on the stage, they wave their farewells to the audience and Angry Grandpa and His Team until the curtain falls. Notes *Star Lord,Rocket Racon,Bilbo Baggins and Brain Fantana will Join The Team at the end Category:Angry Grandpas Adventures Series